


Little White Lies

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, M/M, Married Deucalion/Stiles Stilinski, Past Married Deucalion, Secrets, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: His wedding band is too heavy on his finger, and it feels like a punishment. He can’t even look at the golden ring Deucalion is still wearing without bile rising in his throat, knowing that this isn’t the first wedding band he’s worn.“I never lied to you,” Deucalion says, as though that would somehow make it better.





	Little White Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



Stiles wipes at his eyes, pushing another set of pants into his open suitcase. He already has four stuffed into another duffle bag, but he can’t only bring jeans with him, and he doesn’t want to come back. Not anytime soon. Deucalion is just watching him pack, face impassive as though he doesn’t care that Stiles is leaving. 

His wedding band is too heavy on his finger, and it feels like a punishment. He can’t even look at the golden ring Deucalion is still wearing without bile rising in his throat, knowing that this isn’t the first wedding band he’s worn. 

“I never lied to you,” Deucalion says, as though that would somehow make it better. 

As though surprising Deucalion at work only to find three children happily occupying themselves on the long couch wasn’t one of the worst moments of his life. As though having to meet Deucalion's ex-wife when she came to pick up  _ their _ children wasn’t devastating. As though meeting this gorgeous, age-appropriate woman and having to ask her name like a  _ fucking idiot _ wasn’t the most embarrassing thing he’s ever done. 

“You told me you didn’t want children,” Stiles says, pushes as much venom into his voice as can. He doesn’t want Deucalion to know how broken he feels. “You could have just said you didn’t want children with  _ me _ !”

He goes back to their closet, angrily pulling shirts off of hangers. He doesn’t bother folding them, just stuffs them into his bags. His chest feels too-tight, his breathing laboured, and he just wants to get out. There is so much that he will have to leave behind. 

“If you’d let me explain,” Deucalion tries, and Stiles whirls around, unable to hide the fact that he’s crying.

He feels like he’s pulling his own heart out of his chest. All he sees when he looks at Deucalion, at his husband, are the five years Stiles has spent being lied to. The hidden family that Stiles  _ never knew about _ . He feels stupid, so stupid, for always believing Deucalion when he told Stiles he was going away on business. 

He never had a reason to doubt him.

“What could you possibly say to make any of this better!” Stiles yells, looking at the man who has become his family, his home. He feels like a stranger, now.

“I wish I’d never met you,” Stiles says, though his voice breaks. He’s not sure if it’s the truth, if he could ever truly regret loving Deucalion, but all he knows right now is the hurt.

He turns away, wanting to scream, to hit something, to break something. He doesn’t do any of that, though. Stiles zips up the suitcase, grabs his phone from where it’s been charging on the nightstand,  _ their _ nightstand. There is a text from his dad letting Stiles know that he is outside and waiting, and knowing that his father is close helps him breathe a little easier. 

He feels stupid for craving his father right now, but his entire life just fell apart.

“So is this it, then?” Deucalion asks, and when Stiles turns to face him he’s no longer standing strong. He looks just as torn open as Stiles feels, and while it brings Stiles a bit of vindictive pleasure to know that Deucalion is hurting just as much as him, it just makes his own heart hurt more.

“I—I don’t know,” Stiles tells him, which is at least honest. All he knows for sure is that he needs to get away, that he can’t be around Deucalion right now, not when it hurts this much to see him. “I’ll call you, okay? D-Don’t contact me. Not yet.”

Deucalion nods, and he doesn’t say anything else. Stiles swings the strap of the duffle over his shoulder, grabs the handle of the suitcase before he leaves his bedroom, his home.

**Author's Note:**

> this one made me sad  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
